


Supper

by VesuvianSunshowers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianSunshowers/pseuds/VesuvianSunshowers
Summary: A soft and flirty evening shared with Julian Devorak and Orelia Soranzo.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Orelia Soranzo (Apprentice) x Julian Devorak
> 
> Genre: Fluff and Romance
> 
> Word Count: 1098
> 
> Author’s Note: This is one of my first works of my apprentice, Orelia. I originally posted this on my Tumblr, however, I decided to create an AO3! This is my first time using this interface, so I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! My Tumblr blog is VesuvianSunshowers, same username as here! I hope you enjoy!

The evening wind whistled through the air, causing the wind-chimes and the curtains to toss savory smells of spices and herbs to flit into the air. Orelia was nearly finished preparing supper, as she placed the vegetables in the oven to roast. During the intervening time, she cleaned the counter while humming an old melody lodged in her memories. Her song was syncopated with the chirps of her bird Reu, who was perched at the window.

She heard a familiar trot sounding from the stairs with a slightly off-key ditty, causing her to wash her hands with anticipation.

“My dearest!” a sprightly voice called. 

She smiled to herself before turning to see her auburn-haired lover removing his shoes with a sigh and placing them onto the flax mat. Orelia hurried to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck while balancing on her toes. 

“I’ve returned, back to your tender embrace,” he crooned softly with an ardent look in his eye. His gloved hand was tracing circles at the small of her back, while his bare one delicately brushed her stray hairs behind her ear.

“Julian,” she whispered while her lips grazed his. “I’ve missed you.” she gave a delicate and lingering kiss to his lower lip.

He craned his neck down in an attempt to deepen the kiss, however, he ended up poking his nose at Orelia’s closed eyelid. “Oh, I-I’m sorry-” he reddened with embarrassment. 

Orelia smiled at him fondly, kissing his nose. Julian reddened deeper. She then wrapped her arms around him while swaying softly, enraptured at his scent of fresh leather, salted bergamot, and sandalwood.

“My, my… quite affectionate are we today, huh?” he teased, expecting a witty response. However, she simply smiled with a longing yet forlorn look in her eyes.

Noticing this, Julian peppered kisses at her temples, cheeks, and jaw. Orelia was flushed from laughter and at his cuteness. 

“And, something smells absolutely exquisite!” He sniffed at the fragrant aroma and scanned the dishes arranged at the counter. “Lady Soranzo of the North, you never cease to amaze me.” 

She meekly bit at her lip as her eyes darted aside. “How was your day, Dear?” She placed her hand at his chest.

Julian opened his mouth to respond, however, he was enraptured at her doe-eyes and rounded nose. Lost in a stupor, he swooned. This woman will be the death of me. “I- Uh. It was...Huh?”

She chuckled as she stepped away and straightened her apron. “Ilya, did you have a pleasant day?”

“I had a well-spent day! I worked a bit at the clinic and filed some paperwork with the apprentices-” He recounted while removing his glove and jacket. She settled at the table while offering him complete attention as he vivaciously told about his day.

“... And I ran into one of my shipmates I had during my time as a pupil! Nikos! We met him once while we were in the town square!”

She paused for a moment for recollection and then nodded. “Yes, I remember him! Quite the character.”

“Anyhow,” he pulled a chair over and peered at Orelia. “I talk far too much for my own good! How were you today, Love? You didn’t miss me too severely, no?” He raised an eyebrow with a mischievous look.

“I wallowed in the dust and ashes while dressed in sackcloths until noon,” She quipped monotonously.

Julian chortled heartily. “Again?! That’s the fourth time this week!” he added on to Orelia’s jest. He then placed her hands onto his and gazed lovingly at her. “All joking aside,” he kissed her knuckles. “How was your day, my Darling? Do tell me everything!”

“Well, after you left I visited the temples for a bit and ran a few errands. It was a fairly ordinary day…” She stirred up and sauntered to the oven, checking on the vegetables. “Did some shopkeeping for the shop, read for a bit, and...here we are!” She beamed as she pulled out the steaming pan. She then placed the roasted vegetables from the oven atop a kitchen towel over the counter. Julian snaked an arm around her waist, with eyes darting at the meal.

“This smells divine, and looks wonderful, Orelia! This is...” He paused when he noticed the meals of childhood memories.

“I’ve never actually made food of Nevivon before, so today’s my first try…” She admitted rubbing the back of her arm nervously.

“Really?!” he spurted in shock. “Come to think of it, you make various foods, but I’ve haven’t noticed it wasn’t- I mean your cooking is immaculate-and, uh-” While he rambled, she took a spoon and scooped up some of the broth. She blew at it and motioned it to Julian, and without hesitation, he sipped at the spoon. His eyes widened at the vibrant flavors.

“Ooh my-My Sweetheart, did Pasha teach you?! This is incredible!” 

Orelia simpered smugly while biting the tip of her tongue. “I couldn’t do it without her,” she outstretched her arm balletically at the pots and dishes. “Shchi, Vinaigrette Salad, Roasted Squash and Zucchini... and Havlah.” Her eyes were fixed onto his, energized by his astonishment. “I hope I did justice to the cuisine of your country...”

My gods, surely I’m blessed! He mused inwardly while placing a hand at his heart. Julian then went on one knee and wrapped his arms around her hips and testified, “My love, there is nothing you can do wrong!”

“My goodness, Julian!” Orelia sighed with a giggle. “I’m merely human, there’s no need to idolize me…” She raked her fingers through his red loose curls, admiring how the setting sun refracted the light against his russet hair. “Now then,” she cooed calmly. “You had a long day, and I know you’re hungry. Ilya, let’s eat!”

Julian then knelt down and nuzzled his face against her pelvis. He caressed her sides while kissing her clothed abdomen. “Darling, supper can wait a bit,” he gave her a half-lidded look and purred, “Right now, I crave something far sweeter...succulent...intoxica-”

Orelia’s stomach rumbled loudly into Julian’s ear, causing him to jump. “Sweetheart, please remember I’m fasting. If I don’t eat now, I’ll pass out before we can even try anything.”

“Well, we can’t have that!” he concurred while rising to his feet. He cupped her face and spoke with his eye twinkling. “Dear, would you allow me to set the table? You’ve worked awfully hard today.”

Orelia had a moment of hesitation, knowing his sporadic moments of ineptitude. However, she softened. She smiled at him sweetly and hummed, “Go for it, love.”


End file.
